Sinful Attempts
by Yamashina Risaki
Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?
1. Preface

**This story is rated, M. It contains dark elements****, real DARK, where innocent characters will be thrown into the world of torture and angst. NOT for weak stomachs. You are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**_  
Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Preface**_  
Fallen Grace_

**.**

_How many days had past since she __found herself held captive in Principal Kuonji's cell, down at his mercy? How many months had passed since the last time she was let out of the cell, or seen anyone other than her capturer? It was dark and creepy, everywhere. She could not even bring herself to remember when the last time she had seen light, was._

_Her lively chocolate eyes no longer held the same innocence. She was sure one had come to remember her. After all, she had lost count of the number of days she had been held captive. She could remember nothing. _

"She was…" Mikan could vaguely make out the low voices behind the curtains as she lay lifelessly on the bed, _her_ bed. It was Hotaru.

"It had been years…" Ruka. His tone had been harsh and soft.

There was no sign of _him_. Or at least, that was what she had thought and hoped. She felt her body froze as the curtains ripped open, torn. A pair of blood, crimson eyes pierced through her broken form.

"Mikan…" Despite how much his voice managed to calm her senses, she could not bring herself to look into his eyes. Pain. Anger. Hatred. She did not want to see more. She felt her fingers claw into the white, silky sheets beside her. Her voice was choked, lost. There was no way she could greet him like before. There was no way she can manage it. Not now. Not in the future.

But the past.

"Mikan, listen to me," Her eyes were unfocused. Natsume was trying his best to get her listen to what he was trying to tell her, to reach her, "Nodacchi and Kazu had found a way to send you back."

"Back…" Mikan chanted, softly.

A flash of hurt was shown on the ruby-eyed teen, "Yes, back."

"Where to?"

"To the place where everything had cease to exist." Natsume's fist tightened unknowingly within his pockets.

"Natsume?"

He leaned in towards her, and rested his head on hers with looking straight into her amber eyes, passionately, "Just remember that, no matter in which dimension of time we were to exist, I would always love you." Natsume swore, "We will meet. And we will fall in love with each other, all over again." He promised.

"_Natsume…"__ Mikan felt her eyes droop tiredly from the flash of light blind her senses instantly._

_And she fell. She felt herself sucked into the other side of the bright light, and thud._

Her eyes snapped open from shock. Her heart was pumping irregularly fast, faster than her usual but her breath died out when her grandfather came rushing into her room with a _deadly_ news.

"Hotaru-chan's transferring to a faraway school!" He exclaimed, half expected his granddaughter to rush out of her room to meet her friend.

It never came.

Her voice was quivering as she confirmed softly, "Gakuen Alice?"

Her grandfather nodded sadly.

"I understand." She rose to her feet. Calmly, she strolled towards her friend's house.

"Hotaru-chan." She called, dryly. She saw the same blonde-haired teacher, who always appeared in her late-night dreams, sitting inside the black vehicle which was currently parked in front of Hotaru's house.

The dark-haired girl turned at the familiar voice of her best friend. Nothing came out of her small, rosy lips. Her eyes widened as Mikan took a cautious step towards her. So swift. So quiet. It was so _unlike_ her.

"Narumi-san." Mikan called out lowly, "How did you find her?"

"Mikan-" Hotaru was ignored.

The blonde-haired teacher smiled at the question, "You must be Sakura Mikan."

Her blood ran cold. It was a _déjà vu_.

"_You must be Sakura Mikan." His voice was hollow as he snaked his hands around her neck, "Despite being __**his**__ daughter, you looked exactly like your mother."_

The air around her thickened as she took in the sight of the car, the _nightmare_.

"Please…" She whimpered, "Don't take Hotaru away…" Her tears had long formed a pool by the ground when she collapsed onto her knees.

The purple-eyed teacher smiled sadly, "I'm afraid, we can't comply with that, Sakura-san."

"Mikan…" Hotaru was by the brunette's side as soon as she fell.

"No…" Mikan cried, "No, no, no!" She begged, "Please! Don't take her away! Not again… Please…"

"We were ordered to enroll you along with Imai Hotaru by the Head. You will be coming along as well, kid. We're sorry."

Mikan froze. This was not happening to her, _again_. She shivered, "Why? How? How did you managed to find us?!"

"Your barrier had been strong; it took us almost five years to locate your exact position. Imai-san's, in this case."

"How?!" Mikan roared. If she had not been held back by two firm grips by her wrists, she would have lunged herself at the teacher, "I want to know **how**?!"

"Stay still, little girl." The tone of the voice had been deadly beside her ears. _Deadly familiar._ She added to her thoughts. He quietly continued, "Move again and I'll burn you." She felt him loosen his grip around both her wrists as he pushed her into the seat of the car, beside Hotaru.

"Mikan…" Hotaru whispered uncertainly, "We've been together for as long as I could remember."

Her brown eyes widened in realization.

_As the clock of the dimension continues to tick, cracks were finally becoming visible. As memories start to flood back to her, both worlds would soon clash, followed by an unavoidable storm._

'What in the world is happening around here?' Mikan surveyed the tall gates surrounding the prestigious school before her. Her mind had not been of much help ever since she realized she saw a different cause and happening instead of her current.

Her mind was definitely in _a mess_.

**.**

**End of Preface**

**山科　梨咲**


	2. Chapter One

**The casts, at the very beginning of the Preface, were aged 20. However, they are currently aged 15 and will grow older as the story proceeds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**_  
Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Chapter One**_  
F__amiliar Insights_

**.**

_Once they said, the future holds a thousand possibilities. And once, Mikan had been told, she would be granted a second chance. However, she soon learns that everything comes with a price. She clung on tightly, to what she believed she had not deserved._

"She had been out for more than two days, should we contact Narumi?" Her eyes blinked, slowly adjusting to the lightings around her. _Sunlight_. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

What now?

"She's stirring." _Again_, the awfully familiar voice haunted. And taunted, "Like, finally."

Her eyes turned into silts when she felt his breath on her lips, his arrogant features inches from hers. His lips moved, "So, pray tell, who are you?" She felt her eyes unable to leave the way his mouth had moved. There was something about this boy she felt really attached to.

"_No…" With both her hands bind to the chains above, she cried in pain, "Please… I would do anything! Please leave Natsume alone!" _

_Those cold pair of eyes stared down cruelly at her, taunting her helpless form. Smirking, and laughing. Everything was a joke, a game, to him. Her tears continued to shed as she saw Natsume curled by the ground, grunting in pain, groaning._

"_Say…" The tall form of the once child-like featured principal caged his arms around her tied form, "What do you intend to do, to save him from more pain?"_

_Her throat went dry, "I…" Her eyes travelled to Natsume's pleading eyes, "I will…" She was slapped when the man realised her eyes were no longer on him. The pain was raw, and stinging, but nothing seemed there anymore when she spoke her next words, "Yours… To use..."_

She hadn't realise she had been trashing from under the confused teen's body until he hissed, "Damn! What the fuck?!" His eyes, however, widen in shock as scars by her wrists got a lot more visible than before.

He could smell fear emitting from her trashing form, but he was not sure if it had been caused by him, or the nightmare she had been trapped in for the last few minutes.

"Oi." He tried, "Wake up!" He shook her, gentle enough to stop her whimpers and weeps.

Though slowly, it became soothing rocks as he found himself wrapping her into his arms. She must have fallen asleep, because the next time she found herself awake, it was already midnight. And strangely, she did not want to leave her bed nor open her eyes tonight.

Morning came as soon as dusk had fallen the day before, Mikan found herself tangled in a position, unable to move. Not that it had hurt, she found herself strangely safe.

"Are you _finally _awake?" The same voice from yesterday caught her attention. Her head tilted towards the owner of the voice, almost reluctantly, only to be caught in familiar pools of crimson orbs all over again. She gasped, "Natsume!"

His pair of _short_ eyebrows rose in surprise. She cupped his cheek with her trembling hands and tears started to glister from her amber orbs, _once again_. Her voice quivered, "Natsume… Oh Natsume…" She found herself embracing him and resting her head by the nape of his neck fixedly, and breathed on shakily. Was it a sigh of content, or did she just took in a deep breath? Natsume could not differentiate, with his head spinning and a shudder which shot right up his spine. He felt helpless.

"I was so worried…" She trailed, "When I woke up… You were gone…" To both of them, it didn't make sense. Nothing did. Yet, she ranted on, "Don't leave me… Don't leave me behind…" Her sobs were slowly becoming hiccups, "He's not going to stop… He's everywhere…" She pleaded on, "Please…"

"I'm not going anywhere." He did not know where it came from, but it had flowed out of his mouth, _almost naturally_. He held onto her, tighter than before, "I won't leave you. You understand?"

She nodded. And her tears finally subsided. He stared at the girl before him. Questions were flooding his mind but he had decided to keep them aside for the moment. Her eyes were glassy. It was as if she would break if he did not hold her in place, the way he had already did.

What, in hell's name, is up with this girl?

Then it came. How did she know him?

Her eyes widen in realisation, matching his knowing ones, she stumbled upon her words, "I'm… I'm sorry…" Her hand made its way to her temples, as if it could stop the coming wave of margarine, she stuttered, "I didn't know what had came." She shook her head, "I'm sorry… Sir."

"Natsume." His voice was steady, compared to hers. "My name is Hyuuga Natsume."

Her arms fell limp.

The knock on the door had been steady too.

"Mikan!" Hotaru stumbled towards her friend's bedside, awfully aware of the close proximity the unknown student and her best friend was in, "You've been out cold for more than three days! I was worried sick! Are you feeling alright now?"

Mikan managed smile in return, "I'm feeling fine. Thanks to Hyuuga-san."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you." The purple-eyed female droop her head in shame, and guilt when she saw her friend haunted by her nightmares again, "I couldn't leave my room… They wouldn't let me!"

Seeing her usually calm and composed childhood friend lose her cool, Mikan nodded knowingly and her smile she soon gave was genuine and understanding, "I understand, Hotaru-chan. I would come to class with you now."

"No!" Hotaru snapped, which she immediately regretted, "I meant… You've just recovered."

"Don't worry." Mikan assured, "I know my limits."

"Sakura Mikan-san." The smiling teacher from before leaned by the doorframe cheerfully, "Welcome to your new school, Gakuen Alice! The class had been dying to see their other new classmate. Are you feeling better today?"

Mikan stared, _or glared_, but decided to play along, "Yes. I'm feeling much better. Thanks to the school's _facilities_, I presume. I, too, am excited to see my new classmates."

The teacher beamed, "That's wonderful! Would you like to go to class today?"

Mikan bowed, "Yes."

Hotaru whispered, "Are you sure?"

Mikan nodded, and as she made her way out of Natsume's arms, she sent an apologetic smile to him before stepping in place beside the blonde-haired man, who had just claimed himself as her homeroom teacher.

"Hyuuga-san." Hotaru started, coldly. Knowing full well she had his full attention, she continued, "I don't know what exactly is going through your mind right now, but, **leave it**. She doesn't need more questions about her _existence_."

His jaw line was set into a firm line, not at all convinced by Hotaru's threat.

He was determined.

She noticed the way Narumi had fidgeted beside her, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Recently, her nightmares had even foreseen the place she would attend; it was slowly scaring her even. She was not even sure if they were dreams anymore, because she started to meet _almost_ every single one of them.

"Jinno-sensei!" Narumi squeaked as he countered the stern-faced teacher at the doorway.

Mikan could see the way the blonde curse his luck and wrong timing for her introduction.

"Glad that you have decided to join the class, Sakura-san." Jinno muttered while leading her into an all-too-familiar classroom.

"My pleasure, Jinno-sensei." She curtsied, and followed suit to the front of the class.

Everything around had been so familiar, too nostalgic. She almost felt tears, but somehow managed to trap them from falling. If anyone were to have her call out the names of everyone in this class, she bet she could do it at her fingertips.

"Sakura Mikan desu." Mikan bowed politely, and smiled.

By now, she was sure she had the attention of everyone in class. _Just like how it used to be_. "Nice to meet you all." She bowed sincerely.

"Do occupy the empty seat at the back." Jinno instructed.

"Yes, sensei."

This was supposed to be the first time she trailed down the class, but it never felt like it. She took her time in walking, as if she savoured every second she used. Her eyes wandered to her seat unconsciously.

She saw herself sitting there, making all sorts of expressions during different classes. She saw herself interacting with everyone, even Jinno-sensei. She saw Hotaru baka-gun her when her mouth sprouted something stupid. She also saw Natsume pulling her hair with his trademark smirk plastered by his poker-face. Flashes and traces of moments went past her mind, and it had only came to a stop when she finally settled by the table.

She did not realised her lids were closed until the door banged open, revealing _the_ notorious Hyuuga, and _gang._

She chuckled.

Everything fell in place.

**.**

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** I wasn't expecting reviews for the Preface I have uploaded, but still, receiving them really did make my day. Thanks a lot for all the opinions! And thus, please read and review. No flames, I accept constructive criticisms though. I would like to improve my story, and writing, so I hope my readers would help me along the way. Thank you.

**山科　梨咲**


	3. Chapter Two

**I am warning everyone here, that this fiction ****is really dark, as in blood, and torture. Chapters like this really should not be used as a gauge on how the story would flow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**_  
Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Chapter Two**_  
Forceful Demands_

**.**

"_Hyuuga Natsume shall be your partner!" Narumi chirped on happily before he left the class for the substitute teacher to handle._

_Mikan glared at the raven-haired genius who was sitting calmly behind her. _

'_Welcome to hell.' She thought, dreaded. _

_She was stuck with a pervert, and a big one that is._

"Well, Sakura-san," Jinno started, "You have been staring into space and _chuckling_ for a while. Would you like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

She laughed nervously. _Yesterday seemed too short to describe the days she came to miss the younger Jinno. Though, as time passed, Jinno-sensei had proved himself as a caring teacher._ Mikan mentally chuckled, _again_.

"I was just wondering how much I have missed for this subject." Mikan smiled, "I would have a hard time catching up, judging on how late I've enrolled myself in this school."

Jinno snorted, "If your stop daydreaming between classes, I'm sure you'll be able to catch up in no time."

"Yes sensei." She agreed, rather smoothly.

The bell rang for lunch. Mikan found herself enjoying despite how her late night dreams always stated otherwise. Ever since she stepped into this school, she seemed to have found a part of her which she had lost for a long period of time.

"Sakura-san," Jinno paused, "Regarding your Alice," He paused again, as if waiting for her to clarify.

Noticing the curious stares from her classmates, Mikan muttered, "It's Nullification."

"Ah." The teacher nodded knowingly before resuming his part, "You will be with the Special Ability Class and-"

Mikan eyes turned rather distant as she softly added, "I suppose, I would suit the Dangerous Ability Class more though."

"Pardon?" Jinno's eyes widened in surprise.

Mikan gasped as she realise her mistake in speaking her thoughts out instead of keeping them to herself. She stuttered, "I… I meant that I have the Alice of Wind as well." She blurted, trying to cover her carelessness.

"Wind?" Jinno asked, surprised, "That's very rare." He pondered.

Mikan nodded.

"Would you like to join the Dangerous Ability Class instead?" Jinno whispered. The frog by the left of his shoulders croaked in disapproval. Mikan was wondering if the _little_ thing was trying to ask her to think it over.

She bit onto her lower lips in thought and decided it was for the best. If her dreams were slowly becoming _real_, she would soon join them. Why hesitate?

"How about this," Her Mathematics teacher suggested, "You can stay with the Special Ability Class, for now. And you can have a Two-Star Room in the mean time. We will decide everything, in time to come." His eyes scanned the class warily, "I'll have to pair you up with Hyuuga Natsume as partners. I hope you can get along with him."

Mikan smiled knowingly, "Thank you, Jinno-sensei." She bowed politely before taking her leave after Hotaru who had been at the doorway since the bell rang.

"Hotaru-chan." She acknowledged cheerfully, "What are we having for lunch?"

"Do you not want to go meet and get to know _them_ first?" Hotaru asked, impassively.

Having being attached to the raven-haired female for years, it had become so natural for both of them to speak about Mikan's mysterious dreams that, Mikan could just rant on continuously and Hotaru would make sure she listened to everything patiently. There were parts the auburn-haired female had purposefully left out and Hotaru knew. Despite how much she tried to pry into those dark dreams, Mikan always managed to brush them off, successfully.

Mikan felt herself swallow a gulp of her saliva nervously, which probably did not make much difference since her mouth was already dry by then. Yes, she had come to love the class, _and_ every single one in the class, but they did not know her. In spite of all the conclusions she had came to make, she was still a _stranger_. And that alone, made her _**afraid**_ to move on.

"I-I think not… T-Think-" She was hyperventilating, almost choking upon nouns and conjunctions, "Y-Yet-Hotaru."

Shaking her head, Hotaru patted on the amber-eyed nullifier _motherly_, "Breathe, you _idiot_."

"Sakura-san! Imai-san!" A childish, yet seemingly low voice called out from behind, stopping whatever both Mikan and Hotaru was intending to do.

Speaking of the devil, _or devils_.

"Iinchou." Hotaru greeted, amused, "Anna, Nonoko."

Seeing the bubbly Class Representative and the other two female companions in hand, Mikan managed to greet them with a shy smile. Both Anna and Nonoko had looked exactly like how her dreams showed her. And Iinchou, well, was just being Iinchou without glasses, _though she was sure to remember him throwing his glasses aside at the age of 18._

"Would you like to join us for lunch? Sakura-san?" Anna asked timidly.

Unable to refuse, Mikan fidget a little under the gazes of two sets of hopeful eyes.

"Gladly." Hotaru offered, making sure she dragged the dazed auburn-haired friend along. Well, she dragged on, _literally_.

"So," Nonoko forked her piece of beef before continuing, "We heard that you were paired with Hyuuga-san?"

While nibbling on her piece of vegetable, Mikan nodded candidly.

Iinchou leaned in, "Had it ever crossed your mind that, he's _dangerous_?"

Mikan took an unconscious jerk, backwards, before returning an uneasy smile. She swallowed her piece of meat, making an attempt to defend her partner, "He can't be that dangerous."

"I do hope so." Hotaru stared at her piece of fish hungrily, still debating if she should start with the head, or the tail.

Mikan rolled her eyes dismissively, "Take the tail, Hotaru."

The scene Hotaru had made over the fish had caused the three other participants to drop their silverwares simultaneously with their mouths _wide_ open in shock. Mikan smirked. _All for that perfection._

It was later in the night, she found herself _once again_ plagued with dreams which felt so real she swore she had lived through them _once_ before.

_Natsume cornered her, ever so slowly, he whispered into her ears. His lips hovered over the back of her ear, sending electric currents down shocking her nervous system. He knew exactly what to do to excite her, and yes, he was indeed, dangerous. His low groans of her name left his delicious lips. 'Turned on' was an understatement. _

"_Natsume… I love you-" She gave away; her breath was short and cut, "You will stay with me," She needed it. The assurance. The prove. "Even after tonight?" Her body ached, ached for his words. Not lies, but the truth._

"_Yes." He soothed, "Yes, love." He encouraged, "Tonight. Eternity. Nothing can tear us apart." His words were strong. The meanings behind were as clear as water. They were, unbreakable._

Mikan had _never_ dreamt a dream so peaceful for her fifteen years of life. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, dispelling all the _magic_ that was placed on her by the dream the night before.

Four, in the morning.

She sure had woken up early for the day. Shifting herself away from her pillow, grabbed her nightrobe from the chair beside her bed and covered it over her petite form, she took a few intended steps towards the window.

Should she head towards _that _tree? Her heartbeat was uniform, but her thoughts were cluttered. It was true she had never been to Gakuen Alice, and that she should have notice she was not suppose to get accustomed to this place through her dreams either.

She heaved a troubled sigh then gathered herself from the window. Things looked better, leaving it the way it already is. _Probably_.

Her forehead leaned gently against the rough surface of the bark, taking in the smell of the half-bloomed flowers from above her head. She sighed, relieved. The air around this place always managed to calm her nerves. _Addictive_.

"Oi."

Mikan whirled towards the voice. Not expecting to crash straight into a toned chest, her yelps were muffled.

"Damn." The voice was strained, if not, tired, "You are one noisy girl."

Mikan held her breath, feeling a little light headed from their current closeness.

"What are you doing at _my_ tree?"

If she had not _known _the boy before her long enough, she would have thought he had just demanded an answer from her. Mikan let out a sheepish grin before twirling her fingers around hazel tresses anxiously; she blurted mindlessly, "I didn't see any name on it!"

She saw his tired stare on her. The young lad nodded, dismissing the idea of interrogating. He was burned out from the mission that morning, the last thing he needed was an irritating woman around him.

"Uhm…" Mikan fumbled on her robe uneasily, "H-How was your mission t-this morning? Na-Hyuuga-san?"

Natsume glared but decided it was not a wise move to pull on her, judging on her _mental_ state. He gruffly replied, "Success. It's not wise to butt yourself into such matters though, Sakura-san."

Her hand held onto her robe by her chest much tighter as she spoke her next line, stopping Natsume from taking his leave, "If you're in pain, don't keep it to yourself!"

He shot a hard glare on her, slapping her approaching hand away, "Don't _speak_ as if you _know _me."

He left.

She knew it would hurt, but she had not expected it to hurt _that_ much. She was a complete stranger to him, after all.

**.**

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N:** Reviews I have received last Chapter had been very encouraging. I was glad there are readers who would like me to update, thank you. Rate and review, no flames but I highly appreciate constructive criticisms. Till next chapter.

**山科　梨咲**


	4. Chapter Three

**Not for weak stomachs. Innocent characters abused and harmed. I appreciate supports though, so I'm thanking everyone who had stayed with this story till now. If you're fine with the warnings, be sure to read on and leave your comments.**

**Oh yes and, Mikan here is not Mikan from the future. I believe in alternate futures, so I believe this is the part where we say, Nodacchi and Kazu had managed to send her soul back for a **_**rebirth**_** instead of her body. Thus, Mikan presently had practically grown up **_**as normally as a usual human does**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**_  
Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Chapter Three**_  
F__orgotten Memories_

**.**

"Sakura-san!" Anna skipped towards the brunette cheerfully. Mikan spotted the pink-haired teenage dragging Iinchou and Nonoko along with her. Sweatdropping at the sight of both their dazed expressions, she waved back.

"How was Special Ability Class?" Anna chirped happily.

Mikan smiled weakly, "It was," She paused, "Eventful."

"Great!" Iinchou smiled widely, "Shall we go-"

"Oi Sakura!" The screech was high-pitched, causing Mikan to reflexively cover her ears in response. Before she could recover from the sudden ear-splitting roar, she was tackled onto the ground mercilessly.

"As the Chairman of Natsume-sama's Official Fan Club, I forbid you from being his partner!" Sumire tearfully added, "Why did Jinno-sensei allow such _dirt_ near my Natsume-sama!"

Mikan almost felt herself fell off the ground from all the drama the green-haired companion had demonstrated. Was she supposed to _be this attached _to the latter? Mikan sweatdropped. Realising she was once again letting her dreams take control of her thought, she shut them off harshly.

She glared, "Permy, stop making a scene."

The other had her mouth shut instantly, her animal-instincts bowed before the brunette, shamefully. Iinchou had his mouth wide in awe. Mikan pushed herself off the ground and dusted her uniform, clearly irritated, "I will stay away from him for your sake, but trust me, he's not you type."

Sumire was about to retaliate when Mikan smiled, "Never was, never will be."

The green-haired Alice huffed and stormed away from the scene. If anyone were to pay more attention to Mikan's current expression, they would have seen her smile, _a genuine smile_.

"Mikan."

"Hotaru-chan." Mikan acknowledged, cheerfully.

"What did you say to Permy? I saw her storm through the corridor with her face, well, darker than black." Hotaru mused when she noticed everyone's surprised expressions which were yet replaced by their usual expressions. _Must have been the idiot_. She thought.

"_Nothing._" Mikan chirped on, "She warned me to stay away from Natsume, uh, I mean, Hyuuga-san." She brushed her _accidental slip_-off uncaringly.

Hotaru nodded knowingly but concern clouded around her violet eyes. She knew this feeling of uneasiness. She could only hope Mikan knows her limit to her dreams. She really did not want to lose a _good_ friend because of some stupid guy.

"How was Special Ability Class, really?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked away, _almost_ shamefully, "I couldn't find the class."

Hotaru had her eyes silted and a stern jaw set with a deep frown. She found herself worried of her only best friend and it was not because of her idiocy. It was because, for some _reason_, Mikan had simply led her life through her dreams. Precautions. Dangers. And Alices. Tortures and humiliations, too. It was slowly getting worst when they finally arrived at Gakuen Alice then.

"Iinchou," The dark-haired genius mumbled, "Bring this idiot to the Class." She gritted, "Losing her way around the school, that's so _her_."

Her huge brown eyes stared at the female she had as her best friend since _who knows when_ in disbelief, she was sure her mouth had words until she was dragged away by three active grips, namely, Iinchou, Anna and Nonoko.

Her head was spinning with overwhelming _dreams_ as she got in contact with Misaki-sempai. She was tongue-tied when the pink-haired senior smiled warmly at her. She was surprised everyone was present, even Tono-sempai was by the corner of the class despite having _graduated_. Supposedly. Nodacchi-sensei stood forward to greet her with a _fatherly_ smile, slowly introducing her to the class, vice versa.

"She's so cute!" Tono had his arms around her petite waist, "If only you were a few years older!" He exclaimed dramatically. Though it was immediately cut off by Tsubasa's _flying-kick_ which caused the golden-brown-haired junior to land in the tattooed-faced senior's protective arms.

"Little Kouhai," Tsubasa lowly growled, "You should stay at least ten feet away from this old man. You could get pregnant even by talking to him."

Mikan laughed softly, timidly. It was melodious. Everyone was amazed how a tiny girl like her owns such strong, yet lovely voice. They had expected her to be a lot softer spoken than the voice she had owned.

"Sakura Mikan desu," She finally managed to clear her throat, "Please to meet you."

Tsubasa cursed softly, "Tono was right, you're too cute to be left roaming around the School alone." Switching his tired gaze towards a certain pink-hared senior, he rambled on, "Who was supposed to be her partner already?"

"Hyuuga Natsume." Misaki grinned.

"The Black Cat?" Tsubasa looked disbelieved, Mikan concluded, he joked, "Got a hard time kid?"

Mikan returned a weak smile, "Not really."

"**You **are the one giving her a hard time, Tsubasa." Misaki carried Mikan out of the boy's arms where Tsubasa gave up reluctantly.

"You should ignore him," Misaki laughed, "He can be such a father sometimes."

"Thank you." Mikan smiled a tear-filled smile. She was no longer sure of her ways of living. Everything had turned out unexceptionally warm. If she were to stay around any longer, she would not be able to leave the group, _once again_.

"Hotaru…" Mikan muttered tiredly, laying her head on her friend's pillow.

"Hn." Hotaru gave her infamous response, eyes still fixed on her notebook.

"I've been living through my dreams for my entire life, haven't I?" Mikan sighed.

Other than the typing speed of Hotaru's agile fingers, nothing seemed to appeal to Mikan's sensitive ears presently. Her friend broke the silence around with her silky, calm voice after a long exhale of breath, "I'm not categorising you as insane, Mikan. But, you really should know the _limit_! Those were _dreams_. And this is reality. It'll be wiser to choose from the present, right?"

Mikan had her eyes closed, "Those were real." She mumbled, "I know it. _The scars remained_." She had both her hands hugged close to her chest, trembled slightly at the _lost images _which had flashed across mercilessly before her eyes.

Hotaru had not picked up the last part of her idiot's mumble but she saw the change in the expression. It was jaded, almost torn at the mention of certain flashbacks Mikan was currently having.

_Her wrists were tied above her head onto the metal rod by the brick wall. Her legs had long given up standing leaving her limp like a rag doll in the dark, empty, prison cell. Her white blouse was stained with blood, though she could not remember when the last time her clothes had been bloodless, or clean, was. Her body had ached every inch, head to toe. _

"_Hungry, aren't we?" _

_Mikan grunted. Her eyes were hazy and she could hardly make out the features of the person in front of her, but there was something about his voice which made her feel __**downright**__ humiliated. _

_But, really, who cared already?_

"_You wouldn't have to go through this if you agreed to become my pet in the first place." His voice was hollow. His no-longer child-form and intimidated her, greatly. _

_A low defying growl was emitted from her throat. She was not going to submit. He could kill her for all she cared; there was nothing to lose after she made sure her friends had all taken their covers from Principal Kuonji. There was nothing to lose._

_Oh how wrong she was._

"_Playing hard, yes?" She felt her blouse rip open roughly, inflicting pain when the fabric was literally torn from her skin, "Fifteen years ago, I wanted Yuka. Yet the son-of-a-bastard father of yours had claimed her first." Mikan's heart accelerated in panic when she felt his tongue and hands hovering over her callous nipples, "What would Natsume-kun think, if you're no longer innocent?"_

_Mikan's eyes widen fearfully, she trashed, hoping it would at least keep a distance between the Principal and her. He was leaning too close to her for her comfort. She hated how helpless she looked right then. She was sure he was mocking her, despite his expressionless facial features._

_He pressed his lips hungrily on her tightened ones. He forcefully pried open hers, punching in her abdomen in process of getting her open her mouth. She felt herself choking upon his tongue which ran wildly near her throat, accidentally biting on him. She was hit with a burning sensation across her face almost immediately._

"_Bitch." He spat as blood trailed down his jaw line, "I suggest you be the little bitch you're supposed to be," He did not even bothered to take care of her skirt, simply tore her panties off its place and buckled her onto his budge uncaringly, "I can make it worst."_

"_No… NO!!!" She screamed when she saw, no scratch that, felt him penetrate through her womanhood brutally, hitting the back of her head against the wall behind after every thrust. Her vision was beclouded with black dots she found herself starting to get nauseated from the overpowering stench of blood, metal, and orgasm._

_And there was nothing she could do, to stop him._

She jolted from her bed, Hotaru's to be exact. Her friend flinched at the bed's sudden movement but had her eyes closed from the world, from Mikan's sweat-drenched form.

Jaded, hazel eyes gazed down on her scarred wrists pathetically then proceeded to the dresser where a mirror was etched by the wall. Slowly, she untied her robe letting the pink cloth fall open where her body became partly exposed to the moonlight which shone brightly through the window located beside her. There were ugly scars and burnt marks marked all over her body and yes, she was_ sure_, they had all been _real_.

_Those were memories._ She wanted to tell Hotaru. She wanted to let her friend know, she had yet became _insane_.

But, _who would believe?_

She had an insecure hug around herself as she tried to calm her trembles and fear from her latest nightmare. _Or was it, a memory?_ She debated.

She did not know _anymore_.

"Natsume…" She choked unconsciously. All her life, she had been waiting to meet _him_, because he had _promised_ to love her. He was the one who had assured a future better than the first, he _promised_.

Mikan rubbed her tears warily. It had been a long night, indeed.

**.**

**End of Chapter Three**

**A/N:** Reviews! Thanks a lot for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad to receive my readers' thoughts. That had definitely motivated me in updating more frequently. I do hope to hear more from readers who want me to continue with this story, it's encouraging. Other than that, read, rate and review, _well_, the usual. I accept constructive criticisms but not flames.

**山科　梨咲**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**_  
Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Chapter Four**_  
F__riendly Encounters_

**.**

"Have you heard? That Sakura girl…"

Natsume had his manga slide off his face when his trained, sensitive ears picked up the familiar name. His crimson orbs silted as his ears picked up the next part.

"I saw her being cornered by a bunch of seniors near the garden. She looked pale…"

"What? She has two Alices! I bet she can save herself. You should save your worrying, Kei."

_The garden._ Natsume rose to his feet, not realising he had unconsciously sped up his pace towards the garden._ Cornered by a bunch of seniors._ He tried to shake off the restlessness tugged by his heart. Nothing could have happened to her, _right_?

"So," One of the boys purred, neared his face towards hers _dangerously_, "We heard you own two Alices. Very unusual for a country girl, don't you think so?"

Mikan shuddered at their close proximity. _It was too close, her private space was invaded_. She nodded rigidly.

"She's attractive, for a country girl." Another smirked.

"I got to agree with that."

There were four of them surrounding her. Each of them had their hands kept to themselves for the moment, but she could not be too sure when they would strike. Had they attacked her heads on, she would have fought on without trouble. They _cornered_ her. She panted in fear when one of them caught her wrists, locking her from escaping.

She did the only thing her mind had directed. She screamed.

Natsume jerked his head toward the direction where he heard a scream. His stomach was doing flip-flops when he realised he might have arrived late. He came in sight with four larger boys lying _injured_ on the ground not more than five feet from a hyperventilating girl.

He was _worried_.

Taking cautious steps towards the shaken female, he made sure his aura did not give out a hint of threat. He would not want her to shy away from his touch, _at the very least, not from him_. He thought.

"Sakura." He bit.

Her eyes were suddenly focused on him. They widened in surprise and a hint of happiness, and it broke his train of thoughts when she flung her tear-stained face onto his shirt.

"T-They tried t-to-" She could hardly breathe.

"Hush." Natsume gathered her into his chest, "I'm sorry I hadn't arrived earlier, being your partner."

Mikan shook her head vigorously, "I wasn't your fault…" She trailed on nervously, "I-I thought you wouldn't want to see me, a-after that night…"

Natsume stared. His face must have looked stupid because he saw her eyes filled with fresh tears once again. He sighed. He realised whenever he was with this girl, he seemed to get tired and more worrisome, polar opposite of what he was supposed to be known of throughout the Academy. Had the girl really made an impact in his life?

"I'm sorry." Natsume apologised, "I was tired from mission, the other night."

Mikan nodded. _Not convinced._ Natsume presumed.

"But you really shouldn't go around making people think you know them. It's freaky." Natsume muttered.

She smiled sadly. Maybe she really should not have _tried_ to compare her dreams. She wondered if _this_ Natsume would have said the same words the Natsume in her dreams had told her. And she doubted, because in her dreams, she used to be carefree and cheerful. Now, she had turned out _nothing_ like _normal_. She must have freaked the poor lad out on their first encounter.

"Sakura?"

A smile was plastered on her face, _yet again_. Nodding in agreement, she responded, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

"But really," Natsume's scarlet orbs bore into her distant ones, "Do I know you?"

She shook her head, _disappointed_. What was it she was disappointed with? Natsume wondered. She answered softly, "No."

"Mikan!"

The brunette turned towards the worried voice of her best friend who ran towards her direction. Natsume mused. Not everyday you see the Mechanic Princess use her legs to _run_. Guess there were exceptions after all.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

"Ita…" Mikan groaned from the series of knock-outs her childhood friend had managed to issue onto the back of her head. She would really become an idiot at this rate, grumbling incoherent words.

"It's way past break!" Hotaru hollered, "And I wouldn't have known what happened to you if not for some gossipy _airheads_! Do you realise how worried I was?! You okay? Did those bastards touch you?"

Mikan sweatdropped, "I'm alright, Hotaru."

"Thank goodness!" The violet-eyed genius groaned tiredly, "I swear one of these days I'm going to strap a leash around your neck."

"Uhm," The nullifier squeaked, "I like my neck a lot, thank you very much."

"We're going to Central Town after school," Hotaru announced, though she had had her eyes fixed on a certain flame-caster for a while since she reached this place. The expression he had on his face seemed a little out of place.

"Sure!" Mikan beamed at the thought of a certain fluffy candy.

"You better not spend every single cent on some stupid candy." Hotaru mumbled.

Mikan giggled childishly, "Why not? They're really good! I really wouldn't mind spending all my savings on them, now that I finally made my way to Gakuen Alice-"

Mikan fell clumsily when her face came in contact with a toned abdomen. This person must be… _Tall_. Her eyes widened in recognition, "Rei onii-chan!"

It was _Persona_.

Natsume almost died of shock when he saw the stupid girl flung her hands around _that guy_'s waist. However, witnessing the cold-hearted Advisor widen his eyes at the mention of the foreign name had not been part of what he had expected.

"Eto…" Mikan smiled nervously as she tried to get him to lower his ear to her height as she whispered something inaudible to the other two around.

Natsume noticed the change in _his_ expression, _did it just darkened?_

Persona had his eyes fixed on Mikan's amber ones, as if measuring the chances of her _lying_. All he saw was an honest pair of orbs staring up at him, with such _trust_ and – Was that _faith?_

Mikan smiled faintly, picking up his hesitation, "I won't be able to lie to you, Rei onii-chan." Seeing him nod wistfully, she rambled on, "Then I'll take that a yes then?"

He nodded again; though this time he made an attempt to wipe his ­_past_-name off her lips before the flame-caster behind starts his questions, "Persona." His jaws set firm.

"Ah." Mikan smiled sheepishly, "Persona-san."

"Aren't you going to introduce? Mikan." Hotaru gazed coldly at the masked-man who attempted to leave.

Persona threw a lazy glance towards the fidgeting brunette before sighing mentally, his cold, chilly voice shook Natsume out of his trance, "Apparently, I know her parents." _Partially true._ He left the scene.

"Mikan." Hotaru demanded.

Mikan grinned cutely, "That's true."

Hotaru knew there was more, but it seemed that Mikan had no intentions of revealing the _details_. Knowing the thick-headed _idiot_ she was, that man she had happily embraced with such _delighted_ expression, Hotaru frowned, must be someone more than just _knowing Mikan's parents_.

"I'll tag along later," Mikan ran in the direction Persona had gone, waving to both Natsume and Hotaru, "Text me the location!"

"Mikan!" Hotaru heaved an exasperated sigh watching Mikan disappear into the forest. She muttered irritated-ly, "What exactly is that _baka_ trying to do?!"

Natsume's fists tightened unconsciously.

"Rei onii-chan!" Mikan ran towards the figure that had stopped beside a particularly tree. She beamed when he turned his head towards her, focusing his attention on her. She smirked when she saw him glare at her menacingly. _Was that a dare?_ Mikan mused. Her index finger loosened the ribbon by her neck, "You don't believe me?"

Persona snorted, "You expected me to?"

Mikan giggled, she shook her head innocently, "Of course not." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the stone that was slowly forming, _and glowing_ in her right palm. Her aura had been strong, if not, calm. The stone formed was getting rather big for a small sized girl like herself. His eyes narrowing at her ability.

"Rei onii-chan," Mikan questioned, "When was the last time you took your Control Devices off?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question. It was probably because he had never thought of taking either of them off; he shrugged, and lazily continued, "You would have known the exact date. The _last time_ I had ever broken those devices."

Mikan smile grimly. Of course she knew what the last time was. That was the fateful night, when her mother lost her father. The stone was almost half the size of her palm when she decided it was enough.

"I'll insert it now, if you don't mind." The brunette panted, only _slightly_.

He raised his eyebrow in deep interest. Was she really _that_ sure her methods would work? He was almost at lost when she shoved, rather gently, the stone into his body. Amazed at how easily she made it defused into his skin, he could only stare in awe. A tired sigh escaped her pout-y mouth, concluding the end of her _ritual_ for his curse. He was hesitant in removing his Control Devices, having worn them for more than a decade since he started to work under the Elementary School Principal.

"Mou…" Mikan frowned, "You're still doubtful?"

His gloved hand travelled to his earrings. Slowly, he removed them one at the time. His heartbeat synchronising with the way his hand moved, half expected the mark of death to spread from his ears. Unclipping the last from his left ear, he realised, as far as he was concerned, he had _nothing_ spreading down his neck.

Mikan tugged onto his sleeve excitedly, "You can remove your mask too, y'know?"

Persona was at lost. She _really _was able to seal away the effect of his Alice. But, what does it make him now? A non-Alice?

As if she was able to read his thoughts, Mikan grimaced, "That does not make you a non-Alice. This stone will be stored permanently in your body, with no limitation and all but, it is definitely not something to be taken lightly of. Just like how it nullifies your Alice in your body, it in turn amplifies your Alice when used. I still suggest you wear your Control Devices, just in case though."

"You do know how your dad died, don't you?" Persona asked, with _guilt_.

Mikan nodded understandingly, "It was an accident, and you don't have to take the blame on yourself, Rei onii-chan."

Persona knelt before her eyes, levelling his sight to hers, "Now that I believe you're _their_ daughter, I won't be taking you into the Dangerous Ability."

She looked disappointed.

The onyx-eyes Advisor continued, "And, if what you said is true, about Principal Kuonji," He paused, seeing her form become stiff at the mention of the Principal. He wondered if she had left out some details about the whole issue. Picking up from where he left, his hand rested by her shoulders firmly, "He will not _live_ to touch you. Not like how sempai had suffered, I will make sure you stay out of his grasp."

Mikan shook her head _vigorously_. She had not expected him to go back on his promise. He _nodded_ when she asked for the permission of joining the D.A. He shouldn't – No, he _never_ backed his words! Her mind raced. Her voice escaped her lips hurriedly, "But you promised! Rei onii-chan!"

This time, there was a slight softness in his _unmasked_-eyes. There was something behind those lonely orbs, Mikan realised, directed towards her. It might have been her imaginations, but the person before her was supposed to be a cold-hearted killer too, wasn't he? Did she miscalculate his response to her confession? _Even though there was a distinct time leapt, she had cured his marks of Death too, way back in her dreams, well, memories. And he reacted indifferently, even though he had let her close to him after a while._ But this protectiveness-

"I owed your parents too much little one," He started, _guilt_ clouded his eyes yet again, "And even though I have carried on my life with the Principal after I graduated, I have never once forget the day I _killed_ your father. If I took you into D.A, wouldn't _he_ notice your existence more?"

Mikan pondered, only to find herself agree on what he had just explained. The slight pout on her lips had caused the brother-figure to hide an amused smile. She sighed and continued in a frustrated, yet high-pitch voice, "And here I thought I would be able to kill that _bastard_ off for good."

Hatred. And fear.

"So I've noticed." Persona concluded, rather simply. Mikan tilted her head in response, wondering what could be going through his mind currently. He surprised her by speaking his next line of words, _though_, "You fear him."

Her gaze was immediately on her shoes. Surely, it had not been more interesting to look at her pair of shoes. _Stupid, stupid Mikan._ She heard a barely audible sigh escape Persona's throat when he picked himself up, resting his palm on the top of her head, "_Maybe_, I can keep you shadowed."

Mikan's face lifted with joy, almost elated. She threw her arms around his waist, almost causing him to fall backwards from her sudden embrace, "Gladly!" Her face was innocent, _and it made his heart wrenched_. If she had not shown her those pair of lonesome eyes she bore which painfully reflected his in it, he bet he would not have softened up so_ easily_. _What was she hiding?_

"Thank you…" She leaned in, "Rei onii-chan."

That way, she would not be noticed. Under-covered as a two-star student, an average S.A student; _shadowed_ for D.A, was definitely _perfect_. She concluded. Way better than her plan from the start. She had to thank him for perfecting the plan for her.

Behind the bushes, a certain crimson-eyed fire-caster trembled with unknown rage _surging_ though his body. He had not realised both his hands had fisted a handful of twigs from the bushes. And surely, the two presences in the woods had not heard the cracking and harmless dripping of blood since he had maintained a good distance from them. He was not able to make out what they had _openly_ spoke about but what he had witnessed was definitely a scene he found himself despising, with great _hatred_.

"Then again, when you recognised me immediately, I thought you must have known me in the past." Persona added, quietly. He saw her eyes saddened again. He felt his own shoulders stiffened. Had he hit something he should not?

Mikan smiled and softly commented, "I just know."

That, he concluded. He should _never_ ask about her past, ever.

"Yes?" Mikan answered into the _beeping_ device she fished carelessly out of her skirt pocket, "Five minutes. Yes. Thanks Hotaru." Her voice was firm, and business-like. _But that was no business_. She mentally added.

Turning her head towards the taller man again, Mikan returned an innocent smile, "Keep in touch, Rei onii-chan."

She left in a swirl of wind. _Instant Teleportation_. His mouth twitched an amused smile. Surprises kept sprouting from this tiny brat, and it never cease to amaze him.

What Mikan had missed was a flaring pair of anger-filled, blood-red eyes, hidden behind the clamp of bushes located near the river. His eyes shone in fierce determination. _But_, anyone who knew 'Hyuuga Natsume' would know that it was of _possessiveness_. _And_, it was not at all _normal_. A mere country girl should not be able to do this to him.

He cursed.

Leaping away from his current rooted position, he threw his way towards his destination – The Bus-Stop.

"Ruka." He acknowledged the presence of his childhood friend who had in turn returned a tilt of his head, sideways, trying to comprehend his friend's sudden hostile behaviour. Natsume had always been moody, if not, grumpy. But, usually when he was around him, Natsume tends to keep his face out of anything close to anger. Yet, today, he had acted nothing _not_ riled up.

"Care to make your thoughts known, grumpy?" The blue-eyed, blonde joked.

Natsume had to hold back a growl from emitting mercilessly through his already _sore_ throat, towards Ruka. He had to count to maintain his breathings. And he would gladly avoid a fight with his best friend, knowing it would be a futile effort.

"Nothing that concerns." He _did not_ just snarl.

Ruka lifted his eyebrows in interest. _Interesting, and unpredictable_. Since when Natsume encouraged mood swings? The blonde snickered mentally. Doubtfully, contagious _though_.

"Hotaru-chan!" A high-pitched voice dispersed the tension around. Thought it might light another of the explosive substance around, probably.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

_The second time within a day._ Mikan rubbed the back of her head, tried in avail to soothe the fast-growing lump, which most probably had been the cause of her on-and-off brain-freezing experiences.

Mikan shook her head in response to her most recent thoughts then shrugged at the next part, since they were much true.

"Fifty-six seconds late. Idiot." Hotaru frowned.

Mikan laughed nervously, "I was here as soon as you called."

Frustrated, Hotaru swung a fist towards the smirking brunette. _Had it been a fist fight_. Mikan caught her friend's incoming attack without ease, locking the dark haired maiden under a death grip and prevented Hotaru from escaping.

Ruka whistled, totally _whipped_. He commented, "The first time I see someone manhandles the Queen of Blackmail."

Hotaru glared at the bunny boy who returned an innocent chuckle, driving her limits of restraint to another level.

"Tsk tsk," Mikan could have sworn she had never seen Hotaru this flustered. _Not of their fight, that is_. She concluded. _But, Ruka was Hotaru's lover, if her dreams had been true._ She silently laughed. The irony. Her whisper made her friend shudder, "You should stop resisting, and Hotaru-chan. Fist fights equals to your lost."

"Bitch." Hotaru bit out

"Thanks sweetheart." Mikan grinned, letting off Hotaru's arms, she looked around to spot Natsume and Ruka a few feet from them, "Where're the others? Hotaru-chan?"

Rubbing her wrists, Hotaru mumbled, "They said something about helping Hyuuga pick Hijiri up from his homeroom."

"You-chan!"

Hearing Anna scream after the running bundle who, presently, was surrounded by _evil spirits_, Mikan felt two small arms around her thigh. She almost shrieked in response to the ticklish sensation when a mop of silver hair leaned against her toned, leg.

She picked the boy up, effortlessly. His dull, gray eyes bored into her dark, amber ones. Each measuring the other's presence. Mikan had recognised the brat instantly. No doubt, she was waiting for his uncaring respond of _'ugly'_. None came. Instead he had his head rested on her shoulders as soon as she positioned him in an embrace.

"Ano?" She looked at Natsume helplessly and spotted the amused look he held. She took in the peaceful expression of the sleeping child who had so conveniently fallen into a light slumber on her chest. A smile tugged by her face, _almost_ motherly.

"Wow…" Anna stared in awe, unable to speak anything more than awe.

"It seemed that You-chan had taken the likings to you." Yuu concluded.

"I can carry him if he's too heavy for you." Natsume offered, preventing a chuckle as he saw Youichi tightened his small fist onto her blouse. _This little devil sure knows who to choose._

Mikan chuckled as she felt the young Alice-wielder's hold around her garment tightened, _possessively_. She smiled, "Not really. I can have him in my arms. He's light, for an eight-year-old."

For some reasons, Natsume could not bring his eyes off her smile, or her form. He was drawn to her, just like how the _little devil_ had come to place a stake on her; he too had felt an unusual possessiveness over the nullifier. It only complicates the matter worse when she seemed to know more about him than he knew of himself. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Natsume grinded his teeth, "Let's go already."

Dark, amber eyes stared at the retreating form of her _technically-former-lover_; Mikan wondered what had frustrated him so. Could it not be that she had unintentionally _snatched_ Youichi from him, right? Her face twisted in confusion.

"Mikan." Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Ehm?" Dazed, and still carrying the small bundle in her arms, an unintelligent answer bubbled through her lips.

"Sit here." She heard her friend _ordered_. Realising her leg had unconsciously led her to the dark-haired _assassin_, she blushed and scampered her way to Hotaru's side. Though that had made the pair of crimson eyes narrow more than it already was. There was definitely something going on between the two newcomers, and he reckoned he will soon go insane if this _woman_ does not know when to keep a distance from him. _Not that he hated her presence actually_.

"_Baka_." Hotaru muttered, "I don't trust him, even if you strongly encouraged the idea of him being the only one you would _love_." She hissed lowly, her eyes softened, and Mikan swore she saw her _pleading sight_, "Can you live out of your dreams, for this once? And see who he really is? I don't want to see you hurt, Mikan…"

Hotaru usually kept her thoughts bottled up in her heart. She seldom shows how much she cared or wanted Mikan to understand her intentions. She is a woman who hated to show her weakness. And Mikan knew. She knew what had caused her friend to act like this. That was because; her dreams had never been false, _not even once_.

"Don't worry, Hotaru-chan." Mikan whispered, assured. Her eyes landed themselves on the innocent sleeping face of Youichi, "It's going to be alright."_ She had, in a way, assured herself too._

"God makes me wonder why I put up with you, _crazy_." Hotaru sighed.

Mikan grinned, "I'm too cute to be ignored, face it."

Soft moans of content tickled her ears as she watched the small brat come around from his sleep, only to snuggle deeper into her arms. Alighting from the bus, Mikan grinned. Central Town _was_ her favourite place in Gakuen Alice.

"You-chan!" Mikan turned her head towards the squeal to find Sumire running towards her, well, Youichi in this case. That's good o' Sumire, Mikan chuckled. The seaweed-haired Alice cooed at how cute the bundle had been even though their feelings had not been mutual. The silver-haired boy grunted.

"That's so not fair!" Sumire whined, "Why do you get all the attention!?" She pointed accusingly at the tangerine who looked as passive as ever.

The brunette sighed and shot, "Why won't you give Koko a chance then, Permy?"

Sumire looked shocked. _How did she know?_

Ruffling the latter's hair cheerfully, Mikan caught up with the others who had already gone ahead of her to their respective destinations.

**.**

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Well, hey, at least I got reviews. I should be glad, no? Thanks guys, for the opinions and thoughts voiced for the last three chapters. I totally appreciated it! To SeraphMia, it just so happened we thought along the lines of having the D.A. introduced. I was planning for it to happen until you mentioned I was taking too long in the introduction part, which I agree. And to my wonderful readers and supporters till now, this chapter is for you. I hope you'll enjoy it as much. And so, the usual, read and review, rate if it is necessary and criticise if you think it's essential for an improving-writer. Till next chapter then!

**山科　梨咲**


	6. Chapter Five

**Right. I have to bring Reo in, for the sake of Tachibana-sensei and mine. He is an essential villain, though stated otherwise. And I think I tried too hard to stop myself from making Youichi call Mikan, **_**kaa-chan. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: She was tortured, tormented, and destroyed. Yet when she was given a chance to live in the past, would she finally give in to the bliss?**

**.**

**Sinful Attempts**

_Authored by Yamashina Risaki_

**.**

**Chapter Five**

_Awakened Feelings_

**.**

"What happened to your hands, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan whispered as she stepped beside the red-eyed assassin.

Natsume blinked.

"Ano…" Mikan trailed, "It's bleeding." Her hand retracted before it could touch his, in fear he would reject her advance. He eyed his bloodied pair or palms before an, "Oh." escaped his lips dumbly.

The silence around them had been awkward. Hotaru and Ruka had went over to the Town's Photo Hub earlier on leaving two of them with little You-chan strolling aimlessly through the busy street. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko needed ingredients for their newest recipe, thus, they, too, had left as soon as they set their foot on land.

If Mikan could twiddle her fingers, she would. Blame it on the still asleep sack by her arms, her hands were currently occupied. And she was sure her nervousness had slipped when she asked, "Uh… Can we go over to the Howalon Stall?"

He shrugged. She took it as a yes. Tugging her hand into her pocket, she pulled two white handkerchiefs out and handed to him shyly, "It'll clear up the mess."

His mouth was slightly ajar when he took the two pieces of cloths. Curious, he continued, "Do you always carry handkerchiefs around?"

"In case anyone got hurt." She mumbled absentmindedly, literally drooling at the sight of the bright, pink fluffy candy from outside the stall. She was tempted to buy dozens of them, but knowing Natsume was by her side, she settled with five, reluctantly.

"Do you get hurt frequently?" Natsume questioned.

"I bleed-" Realising her slip of words, she shoved a box of Howalon into Natsume's handkerchief-bandaged palms, "No, I mean, when Hotaru gets physical, she fights dirty."

He started uncertainly, "You sure you're not under some sort of abuse, are you?"

Mikan choked, and felt Youichi stir a little from her sudden jerkiness. Smiling weakly, she assured, "No. What gave you the idea?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, his tracks stopped causing her to smack her face against his back, with Youichi sandwiched in between. Leaving the boxes of Howalon on the ground beside a tree, he turned back towards her, lifting her chin to lock eyes in his, "Right." Mikan shuddered as he continued to lean against her ears, whispering softly, _huskily_, "I'm fine with that, _for now_."

"N-N-Hyuuga-san…" Mikan trembled a little. He was too close for her comfort. If he were to lean any closer, she would not be able to breathe, or think straight. She felt _threatened_. It reminded her too much of a certain _memory_ she had.

"_Can you live out of your dreams, for this once? And see who he really is? I don't want to see you hurt, Mikan…"_

Hotaru's advice came right back at her, hitting the back of her head rather painfully. _He's not dangerous_. Mikan stubbornly negotiated with her mind. "Mmm." Natsume mumbled into her auburn tresses. She briefly wondered if he was munching on them.

"Y-Youichi…" Mikan muttered, biting on her lower lips anxiously.

"Oh." Natsume lazily stared on before commenting, almost in an accusation tone of voice, "You're afraid of me."

Her eyes widened in shock. _Her?! Afraid of him?_ She found herself hissing back, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

He shrugged, "I don't see you wincing away from other _guy's_ embrace." He had unconsciously emphasised the last part, leaving Mikan confused for a moment.

And it clicked.

Mikan's eyes widened in realisation, "_You saw!_"

He merely nodded. Something unidentifiable was behind his deadly, narrowed eyes, Mikan hesitated. Not a good time to argue. She shuffled her feet nervously. _And pardon, why is she acting like some stupid school girl whose prank had just been exposed by the teacher?_ She mentally cursed.

Taking a deep breath, and heaving a sigh, she asked, "How much, did you see?"

How Youichi had slept through the commotion, was still a miracle.

"I did not hear much," He admitted, even though he had a whole load of messed up situations in his mind, "I did see you hug_ him_."

Mikan stared. Hug?

_Oh!_ She laughed. The raven-haired boy glared, as if daring her to throw in an excuse to brush the issue off. _She wouldn't dare._

"My my, Natsume-kun, aren't you jealous?" She winked flirtingly.

He growled.

She chuckled, "He's like a brother to me, and trust me; I'm just a sister for him too."

_He'd better be._ Somewhere deep in thought, Natsume found a raw, foreign, emotion eating deep. And yes. The almighty Black Cat was, and _is_, indeed, jealous. His eyes darkened. A mere country girl…

"He is." Mikan raised her eyebrow amusedly.

_Had he spoken out loud?_ He wondered briefly.

Mikan grinned, "No you did not, Natsume-kun. I can see it all over your face." And yes, she could read him like an open book. She found herself surprised at how good she was able to, not because of the nightly dreams she always had of him, it was her intuition _towards him_. It was, _natural_.

His eyes narrowed, "You sounded as if you knew me."

Backing slightly against the bark of the tree, Mikan stuttered, "H-Hyuuga-"

"Who are you?" He cornered the brunette, his arms held her shoulders down locking them against the tree, blocking any of her attempts of escaping, his face inches before hers, "How did you know about my assignments; about _me_."

She gulped, her grip around Youichi unconsciously tightened out of nervousness. Despite having the little sack between them, Mikan felt as if there was just the two of them, and he was currently, _dangerously_ close to her. She sighed, "I'm sorry."

He tilted his head in confusion.

"There's no way I can explain who I am," She softly whispered as her eyes stared sadly into his, "Not in this state, not when even my best friend is on the verge of labelling me insane."

"I know you're not," He cut, not impatiently, but with a force much like _understanding_, "Insane."

She chewed onto her lower lips. He had sounded so sincere, and convincing. Yet, if she were to tell him the truth-

No. She would not.

"There are things I wished I could make clear to you, but I can't. I'm sorry." Her eyes remained downcast as she whispered. Her heart was quenching hard, an invisible force crushing mercilessly against her lungs, making her breathing much ragged than usual.

And it seemed that Youichi had chosen the right time to intercept between the conversation, with a contented yawn.

"You-chan?" Mikan softly called out to the sleepyhead within her embrace.

His large forest-shaded orbs fixed on the brunette's face, and as if instinctively, his expression brightened. His low voice tested the foreign syllabuses, "Nee-chan."

She stared. Natsume stared too. Just what exactly is the little eight-year-old trying to play at? The flame-caster could not help but ponder.

Mikan, however, smiled as he greeted her with such innocently, child-like expression, "Morning sleepyhead, had a good dream?"

And the silver-head nodded, _almost_ happily.

Combing her fingers through his messy silver bangs, Mikan grinned, "Good! Now let's have Howalon!" She pointed at the boxes of candy by the foot of the tree behind Natsume excitedly.

Youichi's smile widened. And Natsume mused. How did she know the little brat simply loves those sweet, fluffy candies? Maybe it was just mere coincidence? His gaze was locked on the scene of her feeding the eight-year-old. Her smile was so natural around the silver-haired kid.

Definitely, not possible.

"Nee-chan just transferred to Gakuen Alice? What's nee-chan's Alice?" While munching, he managed to pop a few questions.

The amber-eyed nullifier paused. Her eyes darted around, alarmed. Natsume seemed to have taken notice of her sudden change of posture, a defensive stance. His eyes silted. Just when he was about to question the cause, she threw herself onto him, along with Youichi.

Natsume muffled into her chest, face flushed. Whether was it from embarrassment or lacked of air it was unknown, because the next moment, she pushed him behind the bushes so forcefully he would have mistaken it as an attack. She silenced him with a glare. He reckoned if he did challenge it, he would be as good as dead.

"Figures. I'm sure I saw the Black Cat here." An unfamiliar red-head roamed circular around the exact position Mikan, Natsume and Youichi had rooted a few minutes ago.

"Maybe you saw wrong."

"Are you doubting my ability?"

"N-No Sir."

"Search. They wouldn't have hidden far." He strictly commanded.

"YES SIR!"

Natsume's crimson orbs widened as he felt a barrier surround them, "S-Sakura."

Mikan nodded, "You will stay within this barrier until they're gone." She handed Youichi into Natsume's arms, "I'll be back in a bit."

His snapped, "What? You're asking me to stay down while they track for me?!"

The brunette hissed, "Which part of _down_ do you not understand?! Damn." She had her hands around his mouth, taking a steady breath through her windpipe at the same time, "They're no average AAOs-" She whipped her head to her back anxiously, "You-chan!"

The eight year old sat unmoved from his previous position. He glanced towards his right hand which had been halfway off the barrier since Mikan pulled them in. Colours drained from her face, making it paler that it already was, then. Her voice was hoarse, "You-chan… Come over to nee-chan."

He did not need to be told twice.

"Look what we've got here?"

Mikan froze but still managed to keep her voice low enough for the two boys beside her, "Be sure to stay in the barrier."

"Little girl," The red-haired singer, who was all too familiar to her, found his hand repelled by an invisible force between the three youngsters and himself.

Mikan smiled charmingly, "Reo-san! Can I have your autograph? I'm a fan of your albums!" And magically, she fished a signature board out from her bag and handed towards the confused red-head. Her eyes beamed when he handed the board back to her.

"Thank you!" She chirped.

"Wait-" He unconsciously grabbed onto her elbow, levelling his eyes towards her luminated-amber ones, "A nullifier."

Mikan stated, "It's not all that rare, really."

"But these eyes," He contemplated, "They're definitely hers."

She cringed, but answered nonetheless, "_Brown_ is a common colour."

_Amber._ Natsume silently added.

"_Reo-san_." Mikan called upon his name stealthily. He felt his strength drained as soon as she captured his attention with her voice, she whispered, "Return to Z." He quietly complied, bringing his group along with him.

Mikan sighed. It had been a while, ever since she acted upon instincts, upon her dreams. Natsume's wrong, she must have gone insane long ago. Her barrier disappeared upon a flick from her finger, and she reluctantly raised her wary eyes towards Natsume and Youichi, "They're planning to kidnap you, Natsu-Hyuuga-san." She corrected.

Natsume nodded, "I've figured, halfway through the conversation." Ruffling Youichi's soft silvery bangs, he asked, "You seem to know him well, too."

She sighed sadly, "Hyuuga-"

"Natsume."

She blinked.

"You're used to it, I'm not deaf." He gripped.

"Natsume," Mikan started tiredly, "You're not making things less easy for me at all."

The raven raised his eyebrows slightly as he resorted lazily, "Whoever said I intended to?"

Mikan stared dryly at the taunting smirk the other gave and sighed, "Arrogant bastard."

"I take that as a compliment."

Mikan rolled her eyes in response, "That, is not meant to be a compliment."

**.**

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N:** This concludes the end of Chapter 5. I just had to update my stories. Thanks for reviewing and marking my story in your favourite list. Those were the only source of motivation and encouragement. I will keep my updates coming; I appreciate support after all these years.

**山科 梨咲**


End file.
